Demonic Rebrth
by cajungurl94
Summary: No sum really, its yaoi, a highschool fic, mostly staged in modern day japan,ItaNaru
1. Ch1Prologue

Demonic Rebirth

Summary:There's really no summary.Basically, it's staged in modern day Japan. It's mainly about the Konoha 12 from Naruto and 2

of my own characters(Gabriel Masanari and Luther Fujiwara) in a college called Tsubasa University.Some of the Naruto gang are the reincarnations of demons(the 9 tailed demons from Naruto) This is a Yaoi story.Do not flag and Do not flame.Flames will be used to roast marshmellows. My chapters might not be updated very fast because of limited usage of the computer.I do not own Naruto.I will not repeat myself. **(1)**Comprende?Now on with the story.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX _

The land was ragged.Craters large and small were scattered everywhere.The sky was tainted red from pools of blood within some of the craters.Two figures stood,slumped, at the edge of the deepest and largest crater.Surrounding the crater were the 9-tailed **(2)**Bijuus of the Guardian Realm.Riku(ree-koo)the 1-tailed racoon dog.Socrates(sock-ra-tees)the 2-tailed cat.Ryuichi(Ree-ooh-ee-chi)the 3-tailed dragon.Celesta(sa-lest-ah)the 4-tailed tiger.Yuki(you-key)the 5-tailed dog.Hana(hah-na)the 6-tailed snake.Zurui(zoo-roo-ee)the

7-tailed weasel.Akito(ah-key-tow)the 8-tailed wolf.Kyo(kyo)the 9-tailed fox, which was the last and most powerful of the bijuus.

The two figures stepped out of Kyo's shadow.The figure on the left was a male.He stood about 5'10'.His platinum blonde hair went down to his mid-thigh and was spiked at the ends.He also had blood red highlights.He wore baggy pants that were as white as new snow and were cut in several places and had ALOT of zippers that could hide many kinds of weapons.Strapped on his left leg was a black kunai/shuriken pouch that had pure white angel wings embroidered on it.He also wore a white silk shirt that went up to an inch on his neck and stopped just below his ribs.It didn't have any sleeves, which showed his slightly narrow shoulders.His black combat boots had silver buckles with lithium chains.His body was lean and well-built from training.All this made him look quite **(3)**effiminate,but as they say,looks can be decieving.

He held 3 kunais between his fingers in his left hand while he held a **(4)**Shadow shuriken(think about the shuriken Sasuke threw at Zabuza in episode 6 or 7)in his right hand.The figure on the right was also male.He stood about 6'2'.His platinum silver hair went down to just above his waist and had midnight blue/black highlights.He also had two bangs that framed his face and were tied with black ribbons at the top, that were a little above his naval.The ends of his hair looked as though they were dipped in ink.He wore the same outfit as the other male,except that what was white on the other,was black on him and vice versa.He was a little more muscular than the other,but just as lean.He wore a gauntlet with claws on his left arm,and held a long katana in his right hand(think Albel Nox from Star Ocean:Till the End Of Time)

"Gabriel..."the blonde called to the other."It's alright,Luther.I know what i'm doing."soothed the one called Gabriel.The one called Luther grimaced,but did not argue.Gabriel looked down into the crater,and the others mimicked his movement.

Inside the crater, a ghastly beast writhed in pain.It had 9 heads, each with the head of a different animal.It's body was comprised of a body part of one of the animal heads. It's center head, which was the head of a dragon, lifted to look at the human/angels and demons that surrounded it's crater.

_**"YOU DISGUSTING WORMS!!! I CANNOT BE DEFEATED LIKE THIS!! URGH...I CREATED THE 9 BIJUUS.YET THEY BETRAY ME?!GRROOOAAAWWWRRRR!!!,"**_ the beast roared.It jumped out of the crater and lashed out at Gabriel.Gabriel tried to get out the way,but he wasn't quick enough.He closed his eyes and braced himself for the blow.He felt something slam onto him and wrap around his neck,but he didn't feel any pain.It wasn't until he heard a blood-curdling scream did he open his eyes.

"AAAAAAAAAGGGGHHHHH!!!!!"Luther screamed in pain.Gabriel realized what had happened.Luther had seen that Gabriel couldn't get away quick enough,and instead jumped in front of Gabriel and took the blow himself.Luther had used his own body to sheild gabriel from the claws of the tiger arm the beast had used.

"LUTHER!!!"Gabriel screamed as he caught Luther before he hit the ground."Luther,**(5)**Kami-sama!Why did you do that?!!"Gabriel cried while holding Luther against his body.Luther coughed and blood flowed from his mouth."Because I can't let you die.I can't live without you."Luther managed to say through the blood.Socrates came running to them in her human form."Gabriel,let me treat him."Socrates told Gabriel.She knew Gabriel would not let her near his mate without permission.Gabriel looked at her,but backed away to let her treat Luther's wounds,albeit reluctently.

"Socrates, where are Kyo and the others?"Gabriel asked while watching Socrates use a healing jutsu to seal Luther's wound.The slash went from his right shoulder to his left hip."They're trying to contain Satsugai's rage.He's determined to finish the job...Ah!Oh no!"Socrates said."What?"Gabriel asked,alarmed."Kyo says they can't do it, they're too weak."Socrates quickly explained.Gabriel looked to the battlefield where the demons were engaged in battle with the heads.

"G-gabriel...you need to go h-help them...go...i'll be f-fine..."Luther smiled weakly,trying to convince Gabriel he would be fine.Gabriel had to wonder if Luther was trying to convince Gabriel or himself."...Okay.I'll be right back.I promise."Gabriel gave Luther a quick kiss on the corner of his mouth and pulled away.Luther smiled weakly, his strawberry colored eyes encouraging.Gabriel got up and jumped ontop the boulder they had taken cover behind,then over to help Kyo and the others.

"Luther?"Socrates asked with a barely noticable edge to her voice."W-what?"Luther looked at her."I will be able to heal the wound only partially.There will be a scar left...and some...side effects."Socrates told him."What k-kind of effects..."Luther asked."Well, the tiger claws were coated in some type of poison.I don't know what it was, but it's going to keep the gash open.You wont bleed, but if you strain yourself too much...well, to put it simply,you will be put through agonizing pain."Socrates said while looking at Luther with guilt that she couldn't heal him and sorrow that he has bear such a curse.

"That's okay...I can handle it if Gabriel is with me."Luther smiled up at her.Then his eyes closed and his breathing evened out into slow,deep breaths.'He fell unconcious'Socrates thought.She jumped when she heard a roar.

_**"ROOOOOOAAAAARRRRR!!!YOU LITTLE MAGGOTS CANNOT DEFEAT ME!!!RAARRRGH!!!BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!YOUR PATHETIC ATTACKS ARE NOTHING TO ME.AS SOON AS YOU INFLICT THE WOUND, I SHALL REGENERATE MY SKIN AND BLOOD!!HAHAHAHA!!!"**_

Satsugai cried out after slicing Kyo's ribs and swiping Gabriel away with his snake tail.

Socrates put her hands in the sign of a cross."**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!!"**she cried, creating a flesh and blood clone of herself.With a mental command, she told the clone to stay and protect Luther.She jumped over the boulder and transformed into her demon form and thought of the handseals required to do the chakra sealing jutsu.

'Phoenix,horse,dog,rabbit,tiger,dog,fish,monkey,dragon,boar,phoenix!'she thought, visualizing the seals in her head while gathering chakra in her mouth.She jumped up and bit Satsugai on his shoulder.The jutsu had worked, for his wound was not healing, but she was hit by the dragon head and swatted away by the **(6)**tanuki tail made of sand."Eyaaaaa!!!"she cried as she returned to human form and was caught by Yuki.

_**"AGH!!YOU LITTLE PEST!!!YOU STOPPED MY CHAKRA FLOW!!!YOU SHALL DIE!!!"**_Satsugai's 9 heads reared up then and began to gather as much accessible chakra as possible into their mouths."Gabriel...!"Kyo shouted when the heads began to gather chakra."I know!!But we need Luther for the jutsu!"Gabriel shouted back."Then we better hurry!"Luther said as he walked up to Gabriel."Don't worry Gabriel.We can do this."Luther encouraged Gabriel after noticing the doubting look on his face."...alright.Everyone, quickly, in places.Human form."Gabriel ordered.

After everyone was in place,they quickly performed the seals as fast as they could,while keeping pace with the others.The seals were:Racoon,cat,dragon,tiger,dog,snake,weasel,fox,phoenix,fish, and ending with fox.

_**(7)"TASU HAKAI NO JUTSU!!!"**_

**(8)**_**"KETSUATSU BAKUHATSU NO JUTSU!!!"**_

The two jutsus collided explosively, but in the end, Satsugai was to blind with rage to realize he had lost.Although he was hit full on with the jutsu AND his own, he still clung desperatly to life,determined to take at least one of them down._**"I WILL NOT BE DEFEATED BY THE LIKES OF YOU..."**_He gurgled through the blood flowing like a waterfall out of his mouths, slowly crawling towards Luther,who was nearest him.Luther tried to move away from the bloodthirsty demon,but found he could not move his body.The bijuus were all trying to recover from the blast,so they did not see that Luther was in danger._**"YOU WILL DIE ALONG WITH ME, LUTHER OF THE GUARDIAN REALM!!!"**_Satsugai reared his last remaining head,the head of the dragon, and lashed out at the defenseless Luther.Luther closed his eyes.

Slice.The dragon's head flew to the left with trail of blood flowing after it.When Luther looked at the place where the head was connected to the body, he saw Gabriel in his DarkAngel form,weilding the demonic scythe "Chrono Cross", with his beautiful black wings spread out completely."You have officially been disposed of,Satsugai of the Chaos Realm."He said in an deep,even monotone to the now-severed dragon head."Luther, are you all right?"he asked Luther in a softer tone,his eyes shining with worry."Y-yeah."Luther managed to get out.Gabriel chuckled seeing that Luther was blushing and flustered.

"Kyo, take us back to the Guardian Realm"Gabriel told Kyo."Hai."Kyo answered before performing handseals and transporting everyone.They materialized on a lake surrounded by mirrors.They're were 11 thrones placed in a circle around a pedestal that had a large sphere that reflected light even in the blackest darkness."Our powers have been spent.We are now given the chance to live normal human lives on earth.Choose your course of action."Gabriel told the bijuus.Each of them nodded.Their bodies disolved into the chakra and their soul.It then disappeared into the Crystal of Rebirth.Gabriel jumped onto the platform in front of Luther's throne and picked said person up."I love you, Luther."Gabriel said while embracing Luther."I love you,too."Luther said, then smashed his lips onto Gabriels as they entered the abyss.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yo.It's me again.Hope youlke.I am writing this story and even I really want to read more.Don't bitch at me for grammar errors.no ones perfect.Sorry for not updating my other stories.I have limited time on the computer.

1-means do you understand in spanish

2-demons

3-think bishie or girly

4-think Sasuke's weapon in Naruto episode 6 or 7

5-God

6-racoon that is indigenous to japan

7-Mass Destruction no jutsu

8-Blood Pressured Blast


	2. Ch2First Day

_**Demonic Rebirth Ch.2**_

Hiya guys.How'dya like the first chappie?BTW, I got the drama club idea from a cute little manga called

"W Juliet".I think this is a really cool story even if it isn't SPECIFICALLY centered on Naruto.I just wanted a yaoi highschool fic with my own characters and my own character descriptions.That isn't a crime.So don't give me reviews saying,"what the hell is this?"or"What are you talking about?"It doesn't have to have a plot people.I mean, you write friggin' Vampire Naruto fics and even cross overs with YuYu Hakusho and Shaman King.If you don't like my story just because it isn't purley Naruto, then don't read it.So Shoo.Now, on with ch.2.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ch.2First Day

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEE-WHACK An arm shot out from under the covers and slammed a fist onto the snooze button.Gabriel sat up and held his head in his hand."...ugh.I get a headache everytime I have a dream about that day."Gabriel groaned.He stood up and ran a hand through his silver hair, then grabbed his school uniform and entered the bathroom connected to his bedroom.

He put his unform on the counter and quickly undressed(he was only in his boxers in the first place!)Water quickly cascaded down on his head when he turned the tap.After washing himself and rinsing his hair,Gabriel hastily dried off,put his clothes on,and walked into the kitchen to see Luther,already in uniform,finish making breakfast.

"Mornin,"Gabriel yawned out.Luther looked up when he heard the voice.He spotted Gabriel leaning against the door frame and smiled.Luther walked over to Gabriel and kissed him full on the lips."Good morning, sleepy-head."Luther said once their lips had parted.They sat down and ate their breakfast."Funny, how we live so close to Tsubasa University."Gabriel said."As long as i'm in the same classes as you, I wouldn't care if we lived at the school."Luther said jokingly.Gabriel chuckled and pulled out two slips of paper that had their class schedules on them.

"Hmmm...we have six classes that are the same.Technology is our only different one."Gabriel said as he looked down the list.He looked up and almost laughed outright when he saw the adorable pout that Luther's face was set in when he heard that they had a different class."Let me see!"Luther suddenly said,grabbing his schedule."I've got Iruka for technology.Who do you have?"Luther asked,looking up at Gabriel."Anko for technology.Gym,too.Other than that, our same classes are Itachi for history,Kurenai for chemistry,Asuma for math."Gabriel listed off.

"Kakashi for literature,Arashi for art,Anko for gym,and Shizune for physics.Are we leaving anything out?"Luther finished off."Well,we did sign up for the drama club and you signed up for choir.Other than that, Baa-chan put us on the student council because,as she says,**(1)**'You damn gakis need a little attention.Some fangirls would do you good.It sure as hell got the Uchihas' asses in gear.'Ha ha."Gabriel said with a perfect imitation of Tsunade's voice.

"Don't call Tsunade-san an old grandma! It's disrespectful! You better watch your **(2)**mimicking ability.It'll definately get you in trouble one day.Anyway, are you done yet?We have to go see Tsunade-san and Shizune-nee about our student council duties this morning."Luther scolded playfully."Aw, c'mon!You know she's like, 50 or something!But yeah, i'm done.Your cooking is always the best, Luther.Even back in the old days."Gabriel said.He walked over to Luther and gave him a gentle kiss on the corner of his mouth,causing said person to blush bright red.

"Did you know you look sooo adorable when you blush, **(3)**sai-ai?Of course with you looking like a total uke, you look deliciously fuckable."Gabriel purred in Luther's ear.If possible, Luther's blush became even darker and he nearly fainted if it weren't for the water Gabriel was making him drink after noticing him swaying."Ha ha.Your so cute when you act like a **(4)**virgin.Heh heh heh."Gabriel said after Luther had downed the whole bottle of water.Luther stuck his tongue out and grinned.**(5)**"C'mon, Romeo, let's get going.We don't wanna be late or Baa-san's gonna kill us."Luther said, **(6)**mimicking Gabriel's voice.

"Guess i'm a bad influence on you.Your starting to follow my example."Gabriel said, punctuating his sentence with a long, passionate kiss."Guess so.Heh.You're so possesive.Now let's go before we start something."Luther agreed, giving Gabriel a passion-filled return kiss."Alright alright.I'll drive."Gabriel said,picking Luther up bridal-style and placing him in their silver volvo snd driving off to Tsubasa University.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Le Gasp! What's gonna happen next? Stay tuned and find out in the next chapter of Demonic Rebirth

**(1)-**Just so you know, if you try to mimick Tsunade's english voice, it's rather difficult.

**(2)-**Gabriel has the ability to mimick any voice he hears, but he has to practice frequently with his own voice or he can't use his own voice or anyone else's.

**(3)-**Sai-ai roughly means "my lover" in japanese.

**(4)**-No.Luther is NOT a virgin.(But he sometimes acts like it involuntarily)It's kinda funny.

**(5)**-Luther kinda has a split personality.Like a good side and a bad side.Only his bad side isn't as 'bad" as you would think.

**(6)**-Le Duh.If Gabriel has a mimicking ability, then of course Luther will!They're like, the moon and sun!What do you think their hair colors are for?!


End file.
